


Alone, Away, forgotten

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 word Prompt</p>
<p>Alone. Away. Forgotten. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Everyone but Tony gets really busy, leaving Tony by himself for a few weeks. When things calm down they realize Tony left, because no one needed him, let alone remember he was even there. The avengers try and find him, to make sure he's okay, but does he really need them checking up on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Away, forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> This is from and for I_Kill_Zombies  
> The full prompt was  
> Alone, Forgotten, Away.   
> What if all the Avengers,Coulson and Fury are so busy on missions that no-one remembers/bothers to check on Tony. Everyone thinks someone else on the team is checking up on Tony, but a month goes by before anyone realizes that Tony isn't in the Tower and no-one can remember who last spoke to him or saw him in person. Where is Tony?
> 
> Hope you enjoy

 

“It’s so nice to finally be home.” Natasha says plopping on the couch

“You called it home.” Clint points out

“Because it is.” Nat says smiling

“Does Tony know that?” Steve asks

“I don’t know.” Natasha says softly

“You should tell him.” Bruce says “That would make him really happy.”

“I will.” Natasha “We should call him up, since we’re all here.”

“Yeah, I feel like I haven’t seen him in forever.” Steve agrees “JARVIS can you tell Tony to come up, we’re finally home.”

“Sir isn’t currently in the building.” JARVIS says making the Avengers frown

“Where is he and when is he getting back?” Phil asks

“Sir is at an undisclosed location and I do not know when he is returning.”

“What?” Steve asks “When did he leave?”

“He left just over a week ago.” JARVIS informs making the Avengers pause

“Who was the last person who talked to Tony?” Natasha asks “Steve?”

“No… I mean… it’s been like a few weeks I think. I dunno maybe before the mission in mexico.” Steve looks down

“Bruce?”

“Uh… I uh haven’t seen him since I went to help out at Clints place.”

“Thor?” Thor shakes his head

“Before I went back to Asgard.”

“Clint?” Natasha asks

“Same as Steve. What about you?”

“Same… Phil? Nick?”

“Uh… we had a couple emergencies and we left him about 4 weeks ago. I thought you guys were at least checking up on him.” Nick says with a frown

“So no one has talked to Tony in over a month?” Steve asks “God, we’re supposed to be making sure he eats and sleeps and socializes and isn’t stuck in his lab all day going crazy. He’s probably all depressed and lonely. We need to find him.”

“Okay, call him. See if he’ll tell us.” Steve nods pulling out his phone.

 

 Meanwhile in France.

  
“I will have another daiquiri, my good man.” Tony says smiling on the patio of the Régent Petite hotel. Which is about 20 miles from his house.

“Still virgin?” Tony nods “Coming right up.” The French bartender replies making his drink. “Are you here for pleasure, Mr. Stark, or is this business?”

“Ah, pleasure.” Tony smiles “I needed a break from Stark Industries and life and death situations. I’m not a young man anymore, I have to take vacations wisely. This week seemed to fit perfectly. You never waste a golden opportunity am I right?” Tony says as the man hands him his drink.

“Very true. Are you here with anyone?”

“No, I decided to take a little me time.” Tony smiles “The chance is very rare.”

“Ah well, I do hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you very much.” Tony grabs his drink and hands the man $500. “Keep the change.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. That is very generous.”

“No problem.” Tony smiles just as his phone rings, Steve calling.

“Maybe not so free after all?” The bartender asks

“Free for as long as I choose to be.” Tony ignores the call and takes drink. “Have a good one.”

“You too Mr. Stark.” Tony gets to his table as the phone rings again. Bruce. Ignore. Tony sips his daiquiri

“Guess my vacation is soon to be over.” Tony mumbles “what the hell, NEXT ROUNDS ON ME!” Tony calls and the crowd cheers.

 

~

“He didn’t answer.” Bruce puts the phone down.  “He’s probably in his lab in Malibu ignoring us, working himself to death.”

“We have to go find him.” Steve says getting up. “I say we fly to Malibu and make him come home.”

“Let’s do it.”

~

 

“He’s not here.” Steve says looking at the dark building

“He could be.” Natasha says with a shrug. “Pick the lock, look around and then go from there.” The all nods

“I told you he wasn’t here.” Steve says an hour or so later.

“Yeah well where could he be? Does he have any other houses?” Clint asks

“Uh… not that I know of.” Steve says rubbing the back on his neck.

“He has a house in France.” Bruce says

“He does?” Steve asks surprised

“Yeah, he bought it for a romantic vacation with Pepper. Then they broke up.” Bruce shrugs.

“How do you know about it?” Steve asks

“Well, he offered it to me as a safe house if I ever wanted to get away. I said I’d take him up on the offer if I ever needed too. So, that’s how I know. But that’s probably where he is.”

“Do you know exact locations?” Steve asks as they pile into the quinejt.

“No. I know it’s near Paris though.”

“Try calling him again, otherwise maybe JARVIS will tell us… or we’ll call Pepper or Rhodes.”

“Better call Rhodes I don’t think Pep knows about the house.” Bruce says

“alright, try Tony.”

 

~

 

Tony’s back at his house trying to sleep when the phone rings. Without thinking he asnwers

“Bonjour.” Tony answers “Oh shit. I didn’t mean to answer.” Tony sits up “Who is this?”

“It’s Steve… and everyone. Tony, where are you?”

“Uh… I’m away.” Tony says “Where are you? Haven’t seen you in ages. When are you getting back?”

“We were just at the tower. JARVIS said you were gone… we went to Malibu and you weren’t there. We know you’re in France. Where is the house? We’re coming to get you.”

“Uh… no, no thank you.” Tony says closing his eyes “I’m right where I want to be.”

“Oh come on Tony.” Steve says rolling his eyes “You know what you’re like when you’re alone. You work yourself to death-“ Tony actually starts laughing “Tony I don’t think this is funny.”

“Oh no, it’s priceless. You all _forgot_ about me. So I go on vacation and you think I’m self-destructing?” Tony laughs “Wow, good to now you have faith in my ability to be alone.”

“Tony, we know how you are. If you’re not working you’re drinking-“

“Okay, now we’re on my drinking? Okay, first of fuck you. Secondly Fuck off.” Tony hangs up and shakes his head.

 

~

“Well, it could’ve went worse.” Clint shrugs

“Could it have?” Steve asks “I’m calling Rhodes.” Steve says dialing.

 

“I got an address.” Steve says giving it to Clint to fly

“We’ll be there in the morning.” Clint says “Mine as well get some rest.”

~  


Tony wakes to a knock at the door.

“J, is it the team?”

“It appears so.” Tony groans but pulls on a bathrobe and heads to the kitchen. Pours himself a cup of coffee JARVIS made and heads to the front door. He takes a deep breahe and long sip on coffee and opens the door.

“What?” Tony asks leaning on the door frame.

“We’re here to take you home.” Steve says

“We’re here to say sorry.” Natasha corrects with a look to Steve.

“mhmm.”

“We all thought someone was checking up on you. And we should have made sure.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I can take care of myself.” Tony says looking to Steve who looks down “And I know when to go to sleep, when to eat, and if I should drink or not.”

“We know that.” Natasha says calmly.

“Mhmm… Steve doesn’t. Apparently.”

“I’m sorry. But in the past-“

“You didn’t think I could stay sober while you were gone.” Tony says crossing his arms “Well, I’ll have you know I don’t need you to stay sober. Even went to a bar and was fine.”

“Wow, tony… I’m really proud of you.” Natasha smiles

“Yeah. And I get that you’re all busy. I get that. You don’t have to take care of me. You know what I did while you were all away?” Tony asks they shake their head

“I went on vacation.” Tony says “I went and had _fun_. I didn’t work, I didn’t drink, I slept on time. You didn’t need me, so I went away and had a good time. You all thought I was what? On a bender? Working myself too hard? Staying up till 6 in the morning? Yeah, I wasn’t. So if you think I need you to survive. Guess again.” The Avengers line without speaking “Now, I’m going to go have breakfast, pack my bags and get back to the real world. Thanks for stopping by.” Tony shuts the door in their face. leaving the team no other option but to leave.

 

~

 

Two days later

The team is back and all in their usual routine when Tony arrives home. He heads to the common floor first. When the elevator opens the team turns as Tony steps out.

“I just wanted to tell you I’m home.”

“Okay.” They nod

“Um Tony.” Steve says stepping forward “I’m sorry for what I said. I should have known that you could take care of yourself. I’m sorry.”

“it’s alright Steve. It’s alright, everyone. I’m not mad. Just… slightly disappointed in your lack of faith in me. But I’m home now. So let’s juts foget it ever happened. Well only the fight, remember I can take care of myself. Oh you know what I mean.” Tony nods

“Yeah, I can live with that. Come on, go put your stuff away, dinner is just about ready.” Steve says Tony nods

“Sounds good to me.” Making the Avengers smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I made Tony to be fine on his own, because as much as i love Tony needing his team and friends, i wanted him to be independent, because i don't do that often. Hope you liked it.
> 
> As always feel free to give me prompt. I have three to do, but I'll get to it eventually!


End file.
